They Had Valentine's Day
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: Angel and Collins celebrate their one and only Valentine's Day.


A/N: First RENT fic! :D HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, BITCHES!

Disclaimer: The great and powerful Jonathan Larson owns all. I own nothing; not one person, not one of Angel's wigs…not one yogurt cup!

* * *

"Good morning, my Angel!"

Angel jumped hearing the voice of her lover echoing through the silent appartment, glancing over at him to where he was leaning around the doorway, through the sheet that served as a make-shift door. She smiled at him and patted the patch of bed next to her thigh, waiting for him to sit next to her.

She hadn't been feeling well lately; about a week ago, she'd woken with a harsh cough and a fever. Collins hadn't taken her to the hospital after a twenty-minute argument, but she could tell he wasn't happy about her decision. She, for one, thought she was getting better, but Collins didn't think so and was still looking for any excuse for packing her up and getting her to the hospital.

"Morning," she yawned, marking her place in the book she'd been reading and laying it on the bedside table.

"How you feeling?" Collins asked, feeling her forehead and relieved to see that her fever was continuing to break as it had begun to do at about five the previous evening.

"Better," She said, kissing his cheek. "I told you it was just a cold."

He sighed, pulling her in his arms and setting his head on her shoulder. "Think you're up to walking, Angelcake?"

"Sure," She replied, kicking the covers off and bouncing up, just to prove to Collins how up to it she was. Her world tilted dangerously and she fell into him, catching herself on his shoulder. Collins righted her and observed her worriedly. "Angelcake, just let me take you to the doctor, just to make sure –"

"No," she said firmly, the intensity in her eyes a force to be reckoned with.

Collins sighed, standing up along with her and letting her balance on him. He led her into the kitchen and set her down at the table. Then he vanished for all of ten seconds before reappearing with a plate of pancakes. He laid them in front of her with a flourish and laid the syrup in front of her as well. She grinned up at him. "You made these?"

"No," Collins said. "I paid a visit to the Life while you were dead to the world in there."

"The apartment was suspiciously quiet," Angel chuckled. She looked into her stack of two large pancakes and found herself suddenly ravenous. She grabbed her fork and drizzled liberal amounts of syrup over them before digging in.

"Your appetite's coming back," Collins murmured, running his fingers through her short, curly hair. "That's good."

Angel mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Told you…" Through her mouthful. She looked up at him. "I'm feeling kind of guilty with you sitting there and just watching me. Aren't you having anything?"

Collins shook his head. "Nah, I'll save room for desert."

She furrowed her brows, shrugged, and went back to eating. Collins snuck over to the fire escape and took a shopping bag off it; he'd been keeping it there so it was cold. Then he reappeared in time to see Angel take her last bite of pancake. He then set the shopping bag on the table and took the plate, setting it down in the sink. "Now, this'll probably be a disappointment compared to what I had planned; a whole romantic deal, baby, you would have loved it."

Angel blinked; what did he have planned?

"But, then you got sick and we got all that snow the other day and dinner on the roof just didn't seem practical." He added, trying to untie a knot from the bag. "So, I got together with Roger and Mark; it takes three of us to even attempt to get into the mind of a woman, and Roger had no idea what to do for Mimi, either, so we helped him with that."

Okay, she _knew_ she was forgetting something now.

"And we eventually ended up calling Maureen," Collins continued. "And of course, she knew exactly what to do for each of us. And took a few minutes to tell Mark he needed a girlfriend."

"He does," Angel replied. Collins let out a small sound of victory and pulled out a container and set it on the table. Angel gasped and let out a, "Awww!" as she saw the container's contents.

It was a huge chocolate chip cookie; one that had frosting on it and out could cut like a cake. It read, "Be my Valentine!" in swirling red letters. The frosting was pink and white with white, pink, and red flowers. She grinned up at him. "A colossal cookie!"

Collins nodded, hurrying over to a drawer and taking out the one knife they owned that was large enough for the job. "Yeah. Maureen said a cake, but those were expensive, so I got a cookie instead. Then we're meeting everyone at Roger and Mark's to hang out. If your up to it, Ang," he stared into her eyes as he set a large piece of cookie in front of her. "No one will mind if you're not feeling well enough to go over.

She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, baby. I really am feeling much better."

Collins sat down with his own cookie slice after capping the container again and felt Angel's forehead. "Your fever's gone."

Angel grinned. "And I haven't coughed in a few hours."

They ate in comfortable silence, then Collins washed up the dishes while Angel went to go get dressed. Then they headed out down the streets of Alphabet city, to spend the day with their friends.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but this was in all likelihood their first and only Valentine's Day together. Angel would never fully recover from this blow to her health, and Collins wasn't doing incredibly well himself. That was why he held her so close that day; made everything better for her. To make the memory even better.

In less than eight months, Angel would be admitted to the hospital and never exit. Collins would spend the next year's Valentine's Day alone. But he would always have the memory of that day together. They'd never celebrated a birthday together (Collins' was in early November and Angel's was in mid-December) Nor a Thanksgiving, nor a Halloween. But they had Valentine's Day. And somehow…that was enough.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help from getting a bit angsty. I find this really short, and in my book short more often than not translates into bad and I kind have the feeling that I rambled a bit at the end trying to get my point across…

I get the feeling someone's gonna say, "They had Christmas too, duhh..." and I know that but I think it was a little more effective if I listed all the moments they didn't have together, and then one that they did. I mean, they had Easter and St. Patrick's day and stuff too but...this was about Valentine's Day...I made an ass out of myself just then didn't I? Haha...*Nervous laugh. Hides behind sofa*

I dunno; did you guys like it? *Lookes hopefully around sofa.*

-Lynn


End file.
